


Falling

by Rsjessen



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, M/M, clumsy Bossuet is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsjessen/pseuds/Rsjessen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet had literally fallen into Joly’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Bossuet had literally fallen into Joly’s life. 

He had walked through the door of the university cafeteria, tripped over the doorstep, and smacked his head right into the tray of food Joly was in the process of carrying out. 

Combeferre and he had arranged to eat together that day, and Joly had forgotten his lunch, much to his own dismay, and had after much debate finally bought his lunch, if just to shut up his friend.

Joly was certain that he had seen one of the cafeteria workers cough into his hand and then wipe it off in his trousers. (Perhaps it was the flu? Throat cancer? Was that blood he had wiped off?) So he could honestly say that he had never been more that somebody else was in an accident. 

This feeling was of course quickly forgotten in favour of helping the guy who currently had his head planted into Joly’s sandwich.


End file.
